The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the scrubbing of gases. The invention relates in particular to the removal of gaseous and solid impurities from industrial flue gases.
The removal of impurities from flue gases is a problem to which a solution has been sought. Currently industry uses most commonly either venturi scrubbers or various types of filled beds. In a normal venturi scrubber system, the achievement of a good scrubbing requires either a wash with high-pressure water or a blower (high-pressure blower) for creating a sufficient velocity for the gases after the venturi. The scrubbing of gases takes place without pre-moistening.
Gases can also be purified by allowing them to flow through a filled bed. The bed can be composed of, for example, solid material or pieces of filler material, in which case the intention is to provide a large surface area to which the impurities can be adsorbed.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for the purification of industrial flue gases of solid and gaseous impurities, and an apparatus therefore.